


Experiencing Earth Sports

by CatrinaSL



Series: FYDL Charity Drabble-a-Thon 2017 [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alien Thor, Asgardian Liquor, FYDL Charity Drabble-a-thon 2017, Gen, Sports, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, australian rules football, watching sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-11 15:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Jane finds Darcy helping Thor experience earth sports.





	Experiencing Earth Sports

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the [FYDL Drabble-a-Thon](http://fuckyeahdarcylewis.tumblr.com/post/163364616782/fckyeahdarcylewis-drabble-a-thon-extravaganza)! The prompt for this fic is “Enthusiasm.”
> 
> Before we get to the fic, here’s some important info:
> 
> The [Adaptive Sports Center](http://www.adaptivesports.org) “enhances the quality of life of people with disabilities through exceptional outdoor adventure activities.” Their winter and summer programs get people who love outdoor sports outside to enjoy skiing, climbing, cycling, rafting, and horseback riding. They understand that every individual is unique; every adaptation is approached with a fresh perspective so that each participant can have an amazing outdoor adventure! You can donate at [adaptivesports.org/ways-to-give](http://www.adaptivesports.org/ways-to-give), or you can gift them something off [their wishlist](http://www.adaptivesports.org/ways-to-give/wishlist), OR, if you want to spend the season in Crested Butte, Colorado, you can [apply for an internship or volunteer](http://www.adaptivesports.org/get-involved)!

A roar of triumph disturbed Jane out of her concentration. She was supposed to be sleeping (by order of Darcy), but had woken several hours ago with a breakthrough in her latest project, scribbled it in her notebook, and had been lying there, working through equations in her head.

Another laugh of exultation from Thor and an encouraging, "Yeah, dude!" from Darcy drew Jane out of the bedroom.

"What's going on out here?" she asked, finding them glued to the TV.

"You know I've been trying to find more Earth Things for Thor," Darcy said, sparing a little attention for her question.

"YES!" Thor shouted, waving Mjolnir in the air in his enthusiasm for whatever was going on on the screen.

"Uh, sure," Jane replied.

" _You know_ ," Darcy assured her. "Steve and Bucky are always on about the Dodgers, so I tried to explain baseball to him, but he just didn't... it wasn't for him. So I tried Cricket thinking that maybe an older sport might be better, but we did a marathon over a weekend and it's just..." She blinked, demonstrating her reaction to the sport. "Baffling. Anyway, then I took him to Medieval Times, thinking maybe jousting, but he was really disappointed, both that it wasn't real and that he couldn't volunteer as a combatant. Tony suggested the NFL, but I didn't think there'd be enough action, so—"

"Is that rugby?" Jane asked, squinting at the screen.

Darcy grinned. "Australian Rules Football."

"Ahh!" Thor exclaimed, turning from the television as the channel went to commercial. "Shall I fetch us more snacks, Darcy? Ah, Jane!" He gave her a blinding smile. "I hope we did not wake you. Darcy and I were just enjoying this fine Midgardian battle! Would you like to join us?"

"Uh, sure," Jane said, unable to keep from smiling at his excitement. "Which team are you rooting for?"

Thor seemed offended. "I do not take sides," he told her. "The thrill is in the battle." Then, turning to Darcy, he said, "I will procure us more nachos."

"Go ahead and toast the other box of Pop Tarts, too," she called after him. "Just don't eat them all before they make their way in here."

His laugh could be heard from the kitchen. "I will do my best," he claimed.

"Don't let him fool you; we're totally all for North Melbourne. They're the ones in the blue and white stripes, and they're up by a goal and two behinds. That's what all the shouting was about."

"Right," Jane said, walking around the couch to join Darcy. "Behinds."

"Yeah," Darcy enthused, as a promo for the next match flashed across the screen. "I will say that the behinds are pretty great in Australian Rules Football."

"Wow," Jane observed, watching as the players ran away from the camera’s perspective, their back halves in focus. "Okay. I could get into this."

"I know, right?" Darcy said with a grin. "Oh, Thor! Commercials over!"

The God of Thunder bustled in with a tray of nachos and a stack of Pop Tarts, setting them carefully on the coffee table.

That's when Jane noticed what was missing. "Hey," she said. "Shouldn't there be some drinks on this table? Beer or something."

Darcy's eyes widened at the same time Thor's did, but in a different way.

"I was led to believe libations were a viewing hazard!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, they might get spilled on the couch, right, Jane?" Darcy said through her teeth.

“Oh, uh—” Jane began.

"If you desire them, I will procure some immediately!"

Thor was up and out the door before he could hear Darcy protest, "You're gonna miss the next quarter!"

Jane turned a sheepish and apologetic grin on Darcy. "Sorry?"

"Thor plus alcohol equals good times;" Darcy pointed out, "Thor plus sports equals good times, but Thor plus sports plus alcohol equals the reason we can't have nice things."

"Well," Jane shrugged uncomfortably. "Look how excited he was!"

Darcy let out a long sigh. "Yeah," she allowed. "And I did kind of want a beer."

Jane nodded happily.

"But _you_ 're dragging his huge Nordic butt to bed when he passes out after the game."

Darcy held out her hand to shake, so Jane did. "Deal."

"Did I miss anything?!" Thor demanded as he rushed back in and found his seat, arms full of both Midgardian and Asgardian alcohol.

"Nah," Darcy told him, and reached for a beer, handing it to Jane before claiming another for herself.

Before long, Jane found herself caught up in Thor's enthusiasm as he cheered for both teams. She wasn't sure if she was enjoying the game more or his reaction to it.

"Hey, Darcy?" she said as she watched the slightly tipsy Thor try to clean up when overtime ended.

"Yeah?" Darcy asked, sipping on the last of her drink.

"Thanks for this."

Darcy nodded, a satisfied smile on her face. "No problem."

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/164023791768/experiencing-earth-sports)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
